mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Interplanetary (Map Game)
Welcome to 2060. A time of technological innovation and progress. A time of new political alliances and as always.....war. Regardless, this is a new age. The lines between flesh and machine are beginning to blur. Humanity is in a crossroads as a global environmental, economic, social, and political crisis has hit the Earth. But new hopes and dreams lie within our Solar System. The sheer scale of wonder and terror awaits humanity in its race to find its place in the cosmos. And with these innovations, combined with an age of crisis, humanity has finally taken the necessary steps to aim for the stars. You are a the leader of a nation. What will you lead your people to? Glory? Defeat? Prosperity? Peace? War? Or Death? Background Background (Interplanetary Map Game) Rules Basic Rules #Be plausible. #Treat others are you wish to be treated. #Interstellar missions are permitted, but they will be as rare as Moon missions back in the 1960s. Mainly because as it turns out, we already have one large Solar System as our playground. #You can create different political blocs, both on Earth and in space in addition to various other political blocs that already exist. #Colonies outside Earth can declare sovereignty around 2400 - 2500 at earliest. #To colonise other worlds, the necessary infrastructure is required. This means no infrastructure in space or launch pads, no colonies for you. #For more information on how to deal with appropriate spacecraft designs, Delta V maps or the game's science and physics, please consult Atomic Rockets for more information. #Have Fun! Map Rules #There will be 4 maps. 2 for reference and 2 for in-game use. Be warned: they must be posted under the File: Interplanetary_year here.png. #Use the Delta V maps in the Atomic Rockets website to calculate how much fuel your ships need or just use them for future reference. Map(s) Nations NOTE: 'Bold are major superpowers. Italics are regional powers. North America *'United States of America: -KawaiiKame *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: *Guatemala: *Nicaragua: *Belize: *Honduras: *Panama: South America *''Brazil'': [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Argentina: *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Peru: *Chile: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: *Suriname: *Guyana: *French Guiana (French Overseas Region): Europe *United Kingdom: Your Friendly Neighborhood James Monroe! (talk) 18:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *France: *Germany: ~Andreas.martonosy *Spain: *Portugal: *Scotland: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *Russia: Person67 *Switzerland: *Italy: *Greece: *Austria: *Hungary: *Albania: *Denmark: *Czech Republic: *Iceland: *Slovenia: *Slovakia: *Vatican City: *Bosnia and Herezgovina: *Croatia: *Cyprus: *Ireland: *Macedonia: *Montenegro: *Netherlands: *Belgium: *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Serbia: *Kosovo: *Ukraine: Asia *Afghanistan: *Armenia: *Azerbaijan: *Bangladesh: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *Cambodia: *'China':' Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 20:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC)' *Georgia: *'India': Vatonica *''Indonesia'': Tao64 *''Iran'': *Iraq: *Kurdistan: *Damascus: *Syria: *Israel: *''Japan'': *Jordan: *Kazahkstan: *North Korea: *''South Korea:'' *Kuwait: *Kyrgystan: *Laos: *Lebanon: *Malaysia: *Mongolia: *Myanmar: *Nepal: *Oman: *Pakistan: *Philippines: IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 04:52, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *''Saudi Arabia'': *Singapore: *Sri Lanka: *Tajikistan: *Thailand: *East Timor: *Turkey: *Turkmenistan: *United Arab Emirates: *Uzbekistan: *''Vietnam'': -Seiga *Yemen: Africa *Algeria: *Angola: *Benin: *Bukina Faso: *Botswana: *Burundi: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Chad: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Republic of the Congo: *Djibouti: *Darfur: *Egypt: *Equatorial Guinea: *Eritrea: *Ethiopia: *Gabon: *Gambia: *Ghana: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Ivory Coast: *Kenya: *Lesotho: *Liberia: *Libya: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mali: *Mauritania: *Morocco: *Mozambique: *Nambia: *Niger: *''Nigeria'': *Rwanda: *Senegal: *Sierra Leone: *Somalia: *Somaliland: *''South Africa'': *South Sudan: *Sudan: *Swaziland: *Tanzania: *Togo: *Tunisia: *Uganda: *Zambia: *Zimbabwe: Oceania *Australia - AH28 *Papua New Guinea - *New Zealand - Great showing. B23 (talk) 17:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *Pacific Confederation - Beyond Earth '''NOTE: '''These regions outside Earth can have their own nation-states (after 2400 -2500) and Earth-owned colonies. Luna Mars Asteroid Belt Outer Solar System Kuiper Belt Oort Cloud Moderators *Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 16:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Head Moderator: *Moderator: Sithlent (talk) 17:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *Moderator: *Mapmaker: Tao64 The Game 2060.0 Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Interplanetary (Map Game)